


Steal, Shoot, Score!!

by EmisonStadium (MedHeadsUnite)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/EmisonStadium
Summary: What if, instead of Swimming and Field Hockey, Spence and Em were teammates on the girls basketball team, and Melissa, who is three years younger than in canon (making her 27 and born in 1990, instead of 30/1987, which means the girls are also 3 years younger.) was their coach, and Charlotte was the assistant?





	1. The Trek Toward The Four-Peat, Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> As always with me y'all, MAJOR canon divergence. Char's alive, dating Mel, and Jessica's alive too. Oh! And KennyD is less of an ass, mainly because Jessica didn't cheat, Jason's HIS. But that certainly doesn't mean Peter didn't have a son! (Oh yeah, we'll mention that Charlie and Char are once again-- yep! You got it! Two different people, but here is where he's mentioned in a phone call with Ali.) And there is no, A, Big A or Uber A.
> 
> Read along, willya?
> 
> Thanks so much. Your readership is appreciated!!
> 
> -ES.

Spencer, Alison, Mona, Paige and Emily were always the first ones in and the last ones out.

Melissa shook her head from where Charlotte was leaning on her shoulder, "Thirty more minutes?"

"Let's not mess with their routine," Melissa agreed with a nod. 

The two coaches went into their office for thirty more minutes.

 

Out on the court, Spencer whistled, "Water!"

 

"Aye Aye captain," Mona joked.

"Zip it Vanderwaal," Alison rolled her eyes.

"Easy Ali," Spencer laughs, "I know Mona's only teasing."

Melissa and Charlotte came back out with five minutes before they blew the whistle.

"I know now why you named Spence first captain," Charlotte laughs.

"She's fierce out there, remember when we were playing with Ali in the driveway and she almost came across her nose?"

"Hey, Alison's no slouch," the blonde spoke up in defense of her younger sister, "She gave it right back, that shot to the ribs!"

Spencer groaned, "Coach, my ribs still hurt, can we not talk about that please?" 

 

"Sorry," Charlotte blushes.

Alison smirks, "Next time Cap, you won't try to come across my face."

"I'm just glad you didn't aim for her face," Melissa shudders, "All right ladies!"

"Home you go!" Charlotte exclaims, blowing the whistle.

"Yo Em! I'm your ride babe!' Spencer calls out.

Charlotte clamps her hand over Melissa's mouth, "Don't you, don't you dare say it!"

Melissa laughs, "She made it too damn easy to!"

Spencer and Emily grabbed their things, everyone else long gone, "So."

"Let's go somewhere, It's Thursday, meaning C block tomorrow."

Spencer beamed, "11:30 starts, God how I love them."

"English is our only class tomorrow," Emily beamed.

"I'm done with the paper, I just have to make last second edits, I'm coming over to help you, just let me text my parents and tell them I'm not coming home tonight."

"Okay," Emily nods.

Spencer pulled up to the Fields residence at the same time as Pam, Emily jumping out with her backpack. Locking her door, she followed them up to the door.

"Hi girls, big game tomorrow," Pam grins.

"Yeah, trying to win four straight in one of the most competitive leagues in all of Pennsylvania high school sports," Emily flashes a grin in return.

"Is it all right if I stay over?" Spencer asked.

"I have no issue Spencer, you told," Pam began.

"Never mind, your mom just sent a text," Pam laughs.

"Oh crap!" Spencer groans, "Em?"

"Keys," Emily shakes her head laughing.

Spencer tossed Emily her car keys, knowing she'd grab her duffel and lock up.

After reaching in for Spencer's duffel bag, Emily secured the car, locking up, and entering the house, "Here babe."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled.

Emily leans over to kiss her on the cheek, "Of course. Remember we're down a car, so we're carpooling tomorrow."

"I haven't forgotten," Spencer nods with a smile.

Emily smiled, it was already turning out to be a wonderful evening.


	2. The Trek Toward The Four-Peat, Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa's in the zone, the girls are amped up. and Charlotte arrives at school super early.

There's nothing better for Melissa than delivering a heaping helping of humble pie to her little sister.

There's always someone better.

So, in the early morning, before their only class of the day, the five starters, plus junior forward/center Chelsea Hadley, were facing off against a team led by their coach.

 

Melissa drives forward, and at the same height as Spencer (both about five foot eight in height), the tale of the tape's pretty even.

 

Except as Spencer now knows, or remembers, there's always someone out there just a little bit better.

 

But it's always been what makes Spencer so great, but not just at the sport of basketball.

Her competitive nature, fueled by her DNA and upbringing, made her one of the elite. She sighs at the sound of the net welcoming the basketball into its hold, and smiled softly.

 

"I win again," Melissa grins.

"By a darn point!" Spencer exclaims in a huff.

"Hey," Emily whispers, "Next time, watch."

Melissa takes them into the training room, where breakfast, shakes, eggs, and turkey sausage and bacon await, along with the various beverages usually associated with breakfast.

 

"Starving! Oh man!" Hanna exclaims.

"We definitely earned it," Emily nods, a small amount of ketchup on her plate next to the small serving of eggs and two patties of sausage, and an extra large shake beside it. 

"I always forget you eat light first, then build up," Spencer chuckles.

"You should know by now," Emily chuckles, nodding.

 

Chelsea groans, "I have to believe I'm playing a lot more tomorrow."

"You don't want to?" Melissa raises a questioning brow, trying not to smirk.

 

"It's not that at all," Chelsea shrugs, "It's more me needing to know exactly what my role is so I can mentally prepare."

 

"Hey, that's a fair statement Coach," Spencer points out, stuffing food into her mouth.

"Whoa, slow down champ," Charlotte laughs, "It's 7:30."

"Yeah, but I'm still sleepy," Spencer laughs.

She can't see the amused smirk playing on Emily's lips, "Define sleepy babe."

"Sleepy like," Spencer yawns loudly with laugh.

"You drive Em," Melissa laughs.

Emily smiles, "That was the plan, I was at the house last night, and I fell asleep three hours before she did."

"Let's go home for a bit babe," she leans against Emily, knowing their bags for school were in the car already.

 

At 11:30, Spencer and Emily sat down in their seats, their English teacher noticeably running late.

"Sorry guys," Dr. Denison sighs, "I'm here now, and with only 25 minutes, just turn in your essays and we'll have a free period."

"Sweet," Paige grins, pulling her folder out.

"Nice!" Spencer nods, but then again, they were in AP American Literature!

Projects in, Emily grins as four of her teammates, including Spencer, start the "Let's Go Sharks!" chant.

"Bryn Mawr's going down tonight!" Lewis Elliott, who'd also be heading to UPenn, grins.

"Four in a row baby!" his brother Johnny beams, reaching over to give Paige a fist bump when she extended her fist out to him.

"We'll do our best guys," Emily grins, "It's why the games are played."

"Why didn't Coach Hastings name you the third captain again?" Dr. Denison muses.

"I am the third captain, by way of fact, anyway," Emily shrugs, "I'm just the quiet one."

"We've got a playoff surprise for this one," Spencer beams, throwing her right arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I can't wait to reveal that surprise," Paige grins, "It won't be long now."

Emily smiles, "Looking forward to it, but first?"

"Beating Bryn Mawr!" everyone exclaimed.

"Right," Emily grins with a laugh.

"Good morning everyone," Principal Hackett's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Big game tonight against Bryn Mawr, the winners of the North Division, Everyone's presence is being requested! For those of you asking to join the student section tonight. Be back here early, 3pm is when the team parents will be here, with tonight's shirts. And remember Sharks, we respect our opponent, always. Good luck ladies!!"

Paige, Alison, Aria, Spencer and Emily grinned as they caught each other's eyes, it was going to be a great game.


	3. The Massacre In Montgomery County.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding Ding, Ding!
> 
> The Battle for the league title ensues!

"Here we go folks, fresh off a league championship of our own, I'm RHSTV anchor J.P. Hastings with the man who coaches me, 2007 RHS graduate Jason DiLaurentis. Coach, four in a row! At least that's the goal."

 

"Hopefully it's mission accomplished by the end of the night, JP, and I know we're in for a good one, the Pattons take on seniors Spencer Hastings, Mona Vanderwaal, Alison DiLaurentis, and Emily Fields in this title clash, who's your player to watch?"

 

"It can be anyone coach, but I'm going to highlight my sister here, Spencer is without a doubt the heart and soul of this team, and I know the coaching staff is expecting her to be the key player tonight."

 

Meanwhile, Spencer had music playing in her ear, Paige giving the pregame speech, "Just know, I got your backs, all of you, and I know Cap does too. We've got to stick to the plan, execute it to the best of our ability, and we'll walk out of here four time champions. I believe in you, I got you, let's do this!"

Spencer leapt up, Melissa taking her Earphones and phone and locking it up in her locker.

"You go out there and give it all you got! Hands in!!" Spencer calls out.

"Sharks on three! 1, 2, 3," Emily yells at the top of her lungs.

"SHARKS!" everyone else screamed, grins on their faces as they entered the gym for pregame.

"Step for step, associate head coaches Melissa Hastings and Charlotte DiLaurentis, the undefeated Sharks, the reigning champions in the Central conference for the third year in a row, it's great to see them back in the HD."

"Named for both of them due to their careers as athletes, there was also the philanthropy, as it was a donation from them that allowed us to make improvements to the gym last summer."

"The new stands look great don't they?" Jason nods.

"I'll tell you what else looks great, our chances tonight, we'll be back for the tip between Hadley and Patton," JP says, the camera going red to signal a break.

 

Kenneth buried his head in his hands, "This is going to be a long night, she just missed another one!"

"What does Ali always say?" Jessica grins, "The more I miss in pregame the more I'll make those in the game?"

Kenneth laughs, "Touche."

 

Melissa let out a whistle, Spencer in a dead sprint, bouncing the ball into Charlotte's hands, "All right, we're going to match up! Listen! in order: Mona, Ali, Paige, Emily, and Spencer. They've got three players out, and those players are their taller forwards, so its the match up we need, Chels, Hanna, Aria? This spring flu got us too. You three need to be ready to play a greater role tonight, okay?"

"You got it!" the role players nod.

The pregame continues with the starting lineups for the host Sharks, "A bit of an adjustment. here we go!"

"At the point, Mona Vanderwaal."

The crowd, including Leona, erupted into cheers, "LET'S GO SHARKS, LET'S GO SHARKS!"

"At shooting guard, Alison DiLaurentis!"

Ali did a little shimmy before high-fiving Charlotte, "Let's do this kid!"

"I'm on it Coach!" Ali nods.

"At small forward, Paige McCullers!"

the crowd got even louder, Emily and Spencer, who'd affectionately dubbed "The Golden Couple", were up next.

"At power forward, Emily Fields!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd roared, Wayne's booming baritone ringing out clear as day.

Emily nods up at her favorite solider, a grin on her face.

"SPENCER, SPENCER! SPENCER!" the crowd roars.

"And of course, our center, Spencer Hastings!" 

 

She does her own little dance with Melissa before they high five, the matching grins on their faces beyond contagious as Peter and Veronica are documenting everything, Jessica and Kenneth doing the same thing behind them.

Spencer grins as she meets Paula Patton in the midcourt circle, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself Hastings," Patton smirks.

They shake hands and tap the ball, Spencer leaping up to tap the ball out to Ali.

"Ball!!!" Paige called, firing a shot from beyond the arc.

"MCcullers and the Sharks strike first on a three!"

"DiLaurentis turns Patton over, oh.. an and one for Fields, who's clapping her hands, 5-0 in favor of the host team and the free throw is up and good!"

 

{Start of 4th 102-102]

"Alison, we're moving you down to the two, Aria, you're at the point, Hanna down low with Paige, they've got a five guard lineup."

"Got it coach!" Hanna nods, understanding her role.

She snatched her first rebound opportunity up like a vacuum, getting it into Alison's hands, "DiLaurentis for three! a 9-0 run to bring it back to even steven! And a timeout by the Bearcats," Jason says.

 

"Sometimes, the decision to let your team work through it, it's either going to work out, or not, and well? Coach Patton calls a time out, and she's not happy."

"Hey guys! You came out ready! I'm proud of you!" Melissa grins, "that intensity needs to stick around, all right? Spence? Emily? You're in for Aria and Hanna, Chels, for Ali, let's get Alison some well deserved rest for the final push."

"Nice work kid," Charlotte gives her sister a gentle fist bump.

"Appreciate it," Ali nods.

"Folks we've gotten some approval to go to a 3-3 match up here in the final four minutes. Patton, Travis and Elise Davis for the Bearcats, and their fellow seniors DiLaurentis, who's forced 11 turnovers tonight, Fields, and Hastings."

"Here we go, Emily gets the ball in, Alison backs down, whips it to Spencer, and there it is! 27, 15, and 10, a triple double for Alison DiLaurentis! 114-112 Rosewood!"

Bryn Mawr called a timeout, and the crowd roared, Alison waving and laughing.

They slugged some of their water, which had electrolytes in it, grinning, "All right kid, SR offense!"

Speed Racer, code for take it over because you've got the hot hand.

Spencer and Emily had managed to both bring in double-doubles, and they nodded: It was Alison's time.

 

"Thirty points now, and DiLaurentis roars in triumph, a foul committed on that play and point number 31!"

 

Emily swivels around to pick Elise's pocket, softball throwing toward Spencer, who bounced it to a fired up Ali, who sped down the right wing.

 

"ALI! CATCH!" Spencer hollered, suddenly flashing back to their Little League days.

And boom! Alison catches it, executing a beautiful reverse layup for her 32nd and 33rd points of the evening.

{5 seconds remain, Rosewood is up 134-130}

"Patton fouls out, and Fields, in a display of great sportsmanship, takes herself out. So It's Christina Travis and Elise Davis for the Bearcats, and Alison DiLaurentis, with 14 steals, 18 rebounds, 40 points, and 13 assists, ladies and gentlemen, a historic night, we'll talk more about it post game."

 

"So Hastings, strips Patton of the ball!" 

"IT'S OVER! FOUR IN A ROW! THE SHARKS WIN!" JP grins.

"All right, here we are, the player of the game today. Alison, the first ever quadruple-double in school history, what zone did you enter tonight?"

"Well quite frankly, that's just it," she shrugs with a smile, "I just positioned myself in the right places to grab the rebounds and make plays on the ball and all that other really critical stuff, but, with that? Here's the thing about this team, we all take turns putting the team on our backs. I couldn't have done this without the other seven Sharks tonight. And just imagine for a second what we're going to accomplish when we're back at full strength!"

"That's a scary thought for the district tournament," Jason smiles.

"Just you wait, you're going to have as much fun as we will," Ali grins.

"Talk about the Bearcats."

Ali grins, "You don't want to play down, and Bryn Mawr, there's nothing about that program that you can speak ill of, they're tough. And not only that, they proved it tonight. They've got a lot of grit, and I know that we'll see them again soon."

"Every son and daughter of Rosewood is proud of this one, see you next week!" Jason signs off.


	4. The Varied Celebrations.

Melissa groans, "Babe..."

"You're so tense," Charlotte sighs, "How's your back not permanently damaged babe?"

"Your magic hands," Melissa moans, "So good."

"Mhmm..." Charlotte purrs, "You okay?"

"Charlotte," she sighs, her voice cracking.

"I know baby, believe me I know," the blonde finally leans down for a steamy kiss, moaning into it as the brunette ran her fingers through her flaxen locks.

 

Melissa's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Charlotte suck and sip gently on her tan skin, "I need you...."

"How much?" Charlotte's raspy voice, which immediately sent a wave of heat to Melissa's core, inquired.

"More than the air I need to breathe," Melissa moans.

 

"Well then," the shorter girl slides down, getting comfortable between the brunette's legs, "Mmm... did I do this?"

 

Melissa groans at the seductive act of innocence, God! It drove her insane, but she'd never admit it.

 

"Mm.. so wet," Charlotte purred, "So incredibly wet for me..."

 

Melissa moans deeply, "I swear... you're driving-- me-- crazy!"

 

"Beg me," she growls, "Beg me baby."

"Please, I need you so badly," she cries out, begging the blonde to make her scream.

Charlotte dives in, sucking and sipping gently on Melissa's essence and skin.

"Charlotte--- God baby," she whines.

"So good, and sweet, and..." Charlotte sighs happily, "... so mine."

"Oh......... fuck.. Baby..." Melissa groans.

 

"Oh. you're so close," she taunts wickedly, "Maybe I should," she smirks.

 

Melissa screams as Charlotte dives in with two fingers, "OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

No better way to celebrate a four-peat.

 

==============

Spencer grinned, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too," Emily grins.

Spencer twirls her around, until she's got her facing away, her hands on the slightly taller girl's hips.

"You need me?" the slightly taller brunette purrs into her lover's ear.

"Need? Want? Is there really a difference?" Emily's voice drops two octaves, filled with lust.

"I'd get out of those clothes," Spencer wiggles her brows.

She captures Spencer's lips before stripping out her clothes, Spencer's eyes never leaving hers, "Take me."

Spencer nearly came undone at the sultry, lust-laden request, "You're gonna kill me."

"Just you wait baby," Emily purrs, "just you wait."

 

Emily disrobes Spencer, leaving her lace panties last, "Fuck..." she hisses, "Did you remember how much I loved you in red out of nowhere?"

"I never forgot baby," she whispered seductively, "feel free to."

Emily ripped the fabric with her teeth, "Rip them off you with my teeth?" 

Spencer grins, moaning as Emily's tongue comes in contact with her hot, wet flesh.

 

"Mmhmm... so good," Emily mumbles.

"Thank God they cancelled school tomorrow," Spencer moans.

"Agreed, buckle up baby, it's going to be a long night."

"Just like I like it," she purrs, her lips attached to Emily's in a heated kiss.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"God J," Ali moans.

"Mmm... you always taste so good baby," he purrs.

Alison's head was absolutely spinning, how did he always do that? 

"Fuck!" she groans as he finally enters, "Fuck you always feel so good...!"

"Trust me," he grunts in pleasure, "So do you!"  
\----------------------------------------

"You okay?" Mike grins down at the brunette underneath him.

Mona smirks, flipping them over, "I am now."

Mike grins. God he adored her.

\---

"A stellar performance tonight," JP smiles.

"Hey, any one of us any time," Ali shrugs modestly.

 

"I can't wait to see you own district."

"For the love of the game," Ali grins.


End file.
